The knight of loud
by The Solo Hero
Summary: Lincoln has a bad first week of his apprenticeship to the Elder Knight of The Order Of Quiet.
1. prologue

In the continent of sonorous, there are 11 kingdoms, 10 of them have a, albeit uneasy truce, but 1 is at war with the rest, the kingdom known as Necrosi. This kingdom is nothing but once prosperous land turned dead and twisted, it's full of zombies, trolls, hell hounds, twisted druids, and other horrifyingly nightmarish creatures. All of this is ruled by Kevin, a 356 cleric, servant of the gods turned vladic vampire. A vladic vampire is an ancient race of vampire, the first in fact. They look like a human-sized bat. With there gray skin, sharp teeth, long, pointed ears, and the nose of a micro fruit bat, there terrifying, in every sense of the word. But between all 10 kingdoms lay a single city-state known as the Quiet town, built on top of the capital of an empire who, at one point ruled over all of sonorous, but its name is now lost to the ages. Quiet is not ruled by a king nor a queen, but a council of elder knights, but this legend is not about them, but rather the apprentice of the eldest of the elders, Lincoln who was 16 years of age, and his meeting with his 10 estranged sisters.


	2. 1

"Lincoln," Sir Lanly called to his son, "sharpen my sword and bring it to me, please." "Yes sir," the young man replied with extream enthusiasm. When he was young he wanted to be a smith, so he learned a thing or two, he has absolutely no idea how though, his dad never taught him, nor did anyone else, it couldn't have been before four years old because, one, it's impractical, two, his earliest memory was a story his father had told him about the old kingdom and how the high King and Queen were killed and their kids were obliterated before the holy knights could save them. As he sharpened the blade he thoughts turned to his mentor, who was also his adoptive father, he was adopted as a newborn. Even though he wasn't, he was still treated like his biological son. When he was done he brought it to his dad, then all of a sudden they heard a loud, "**_THUNK!_**" From the kitchen, and when they went to check it out, it was revealed the head cook's assistant, Clyde. He had just dropped a pan on the floor, "You ok," Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I think," Clyde replied whilst rubbing his head which he bumped on a table. They were interrupted by Lanly, who stated, "I think It's time for the briefing, you too."

As they sit there, a group of trainees. they were talking about how they would be paired with a support and be sent into the woods for a week, and if thay brought back a hide of a monster, they would be accepted for a apprenticeship with the Order. Of course they all know that, but they were going over it anyway. When it ended the teams were announce. And, he got Clyde. Needless to say he wasn't ecstatic, I mean, he doesn't dislike him, he just doesn't know him, and cooks aren't the most useful support, but hay, whatever, he could manage. Then they drew numbers out of a hat, and guess what? He got first. Skip ahead a day or two, and their they were, Clyde with a big pot as a hat, for some reason, eggshell colored tunic with a bight pink apron on top, some gray breeches, and some leather boots. Lincoln, on the other hand had a orange colored tunic with a steel breast plate, and some leather greaves, and a pair of iorn boots. As for weaponry and the sutch, Clyde had a backpack full of dried herbs and spices, as well as some pots, pans and, other utensils, he also had a small iron dagger on his left leg. Lincoln had a steel shortsword given to him by Sir Lanly a month or two ago. "Well," started Clyde, "lets be off then, shall we?" Lincoln nodded and off into the forest they went.

As they walked in silence they found a clearing and decide to hunker down there as Linc builds a fire Clyde decides to put up the tent he had in his backpack. When they got done they sat by the fire and talked about how they had prepared. After a while Linc sugested they hit the sack, so he put out the fire and said goodnight, and then they slept in the same tent, because Linc forgot his. As Lincoln lay their, he thought about how this week would change his life. He didn't know how right he was.


End file.
